The Hunt for Soul Edge
by EvilDestroyer
Summary: Please read Summary first. Rated M for severe cussing a blood gush
1. Summary

Summary

This story will have every item that Link used from OoT (Ocarina of Time), MM (Majora's Mask), and Twilight Princess. Link won't have Navi or Tatl with him (because they left Link at the end of his adventure), and Midna won't show up either (because Link never met Midna yet).

When Link goes to the new world to find and destroy an evil blade called Soul Edge, he begins to find a lot of people who have different quests, some who want to kill a certain person, some want to destroy Soul Edge, some want Soul Edge for themselves, some want Soul Edge for their master, and some want to protect their homeland from whatever comes their way. But when Link makes it to the new world, he finds some who's half pirate half soldier who's name is James who uses a bow that fires up to three arrows at one time, a Short Sword, two Flintlock Pistols, and a Flintlock Rifle, and when Link meets James, the two fight and they become good friends and good fighting partners, but when they meet Nightmare and Dark Link, they're going to need to use everything they got to destroy Soul Edge and Dark Link. Can Link and James kill Nightmare and Dark Link before they kill them?


	2. A Soul Shard in Hyrule

Chapter 1

A Soul Shard in Hyrule

Rain was pouring down hard, a wizard in a black cloak wielding a golden staff with a red orb and his right hand was shriveled up to a size smaller than a human's hand was standing in front of Hyrule Castle with half-lizard half-man swordsman and fully armored warriors on each side of the warrior, the warrior lifted up his right hand and a huge fireball was fired toward the closed drawbridge, disintegrating the wooden bridge. Then suddenly, a barrage of arrows came flying toward the wizard and his troops but the wizard quickly began twirling his staff forming a huge blue orb around him and his troops deflecting the arrows, when the arrows stopped flying, he raised his right hand about to fire a lightning bolt at the soldiers inside the castle when his right hand was cut off, he looked to his right to see a man in a brown cloak, face hidden (by both the heavy rain and the hood of the cloak,) holding a Bow, and stringing another arrow. The wizard fired the lightning bolt at the man but he quickly fired his arrow that pierced through the lightning bolt and killed more than half of his half-lizard half-man swordsmen, the wizard told his troops (which he called Berserkers and Lizardmen) to attack the castle but the cloaked man had other ideas, he quickly took out a small brown Ocarina and began playing a scary tune that stopped the heavy rain, then he put his Ocarina away for his Bow again, strung an arrow, and fired the arrow that began spinning, forming a yellow aura around the arrowhead that quickly pierced and killed the rest of the Lizardmen, then he took out his Ball and Chain, and swung the massive ball at the Berserkers, quickly removing them of their armor, then he quickly took out his bow and strung another arrow, fired the arrow and the arrowhead had a yellow aura form around it and it quickly killed all the Berserkers, then the man turned his attention to the wizard who had already fired multiple fireballs at the man, the man dodged the multiple fireballs except for one that caught his cloak on fire that quickly disintegrated the cloak, when the smoke cleared, it revealed a man at the age of 17, he had a sword and shield on his back, he had a green cap on that matched his tunic, white long-sleeve shirt underneath the tunic, white tights, brown boots, blonde hair, diamond like blue eyes, he had the Golden Gauntlets on, and his name was Link. Link quickly took his sword and shield out and charged toward the wizard who fired more fireballs, but they were quickly sent back toward the wizard severly burning him, then Link did a Helm Splitter that made him fall to the ground, then when Link got close, the wizard fired a lightning bolt at Link but his shield sent the attack back at the wizard stunning him, then Link quickly did the Ending Blow, killing the wizard. After the wizard was killed, the red orb exploded revealing a small metallic shard, Link picked it up, but the moment he did, the shard began to melt into his Golden Gauntlet burning his hand, then suddenly, a yellow triangle (known as the triforce) began to form on Link's hand, stopping the metallic shard from melting into his hand. A woman with white hair, a sheathed katana behind her back, a red symbol that had a handle and an eye with three spikes on top (which was the form of the Eye of Truth,) her eyes were red, and she had grayish, dark bluish armor on appeared behind Link. "You did it again Link, you saved Hyrule from yet again another dark evil, but this dark evil came from another world, and that metallic shard you have there is called a Soul Shard, a shard from an evil blade called Soul Edge, if all the shards are collected into that one blade, then all of Hyrule will fall to a land of ruin, so here, take this box to weaken that shard" Impa said giving Link the box that didn't even scare him.

The next day Link woke up in his wooden house in the Kokiri Forest, he got dressed, ate some cooked Hylian Bass, packed his gear into his knapsack, and headed out of his house, he looked around to see that everything was quiet, it was even quieter without his fairy friend named Navi always trying to wake him up, he looked down to see his childhood friend, the girl was in full green, her hair and clothes were green, even her eyes were green, she was about 210 years old (I really don't know her real age) but looked like a kid at the age of 12. Link jumped from his house to greet his friend when Kaepora Gaebora came flying by. "Oh man not that annoying owl again!" Link complained. Saria just giggled and Kaepora Gaebora landed on the fence of Link's house with a letter in his talon. "Hoot Hoot! Link my boy, I would love to give you pointless information that you already know but I have a letter from Princess Zelda for you" Kaepora Gaebora said dropping the letter into Link's hand. Link quickly opened the letter that said:

Dear Link,

Please come to the Castle immediately, there's something I need to tell you about that Soul Shard you found when you killed that wizard yesterday, so please come quickly

Yours truly

Zelda

Link quickly put the letter into his tunic and was about to thank Kaepora Gaebora when he mysteriously vanished. "Man that owl is just has mysterious as Zelda was when she was Sheik" Link said quickly running out of the Kokiri Forest and into Hyrule Field. Link took out his Ocarina and played and song that quickly brought a horse to him (which the horse's name is Epona) and he quickly rode to Hyrule castle.


	3. The Journey to another World

Chapter 2

The Journey to another World

Seven years have passed since Link was sent back to regain his lost time now rides toward Hyrule Castle with the Great Fairy Sword on his back and Mirror Shield (OoT), when he got to Hyrule Castle, he dismounted, petted Epona, then ran into the castle courtyard, but when he reached the castle courtyard, he sensed something he never sensed in a long time, worry and sadness, so he walked toward Zelda. "Link, I sense an evil from another world that's stronger than Ganondorf and if not stopped, it could destroy this world and others after, so take the Master Sword with you to help fulfill your destiny" Zelda said handing Link the Master Sword. Link put away his Great Fairy Sword and strapped the Master Sword to his back and he put the Mirror Shield back on, then Zelda handed Link the Ocarina of Time, then she took out her harp and played a song that Link never heard before and was warped to the new world.


	4. A New Friend

Chapter 3

A New Friend

James' POV

When Link made it to the new world, he sensed nothing, no magic, no good, no evil, nothing, so he began to walk north when he bumped into someone, making both of them fall. "Sorry about that" Link said (Link learned how to speak the human language from Impa). "Hey watch where you're going!" the guy said getting up. "Hey I said I was sorry!" Link snapped. The guy was wearing a pirate shirt with soldier pants carrying two Flintlock Pistols in his belt with a gunpowder bag and bullet bag hanging on his belt with a quiver and Bow on his back along with a Flintlock Rifle and holding a sheathed Short Sword in his right hand. "Wait a minute, you're one of then aren't you?" the guy asked unsheathing his sword and pointing it toward Link's heart. "One of who?" Link asked.

"One of Nightmare's servants!" the guy yelled. "I'm not one of them!" Link said swiping the sword away. "I want to fight you for that Soul Shard I sense you have there!" the guy said jumping back to get away from Link's attack. "I don't know what you're talking about" Link said. "There! You have two Soul Shards on your gauntlets!" the guy said. "These are just jewels!" Link snapped. "Liar!" the guy said charging toward Link. Link quickly took out his Master Sword and Mirror Shield and blocked the guy's sword attack, then Link quickly slashed at the guy but the guy dodged the sword attack, then Link quickly took out his Fairy Bow and fired an arrow as the guy was coming down, then he quickly took out a Bomb and threw it toward the guy as the arrow pierced through the guy's armor that was covered by his shirt then the Bomb exploded, sending the guy to the ground.

"Okay I surrender! Maybe you don't have the Soul Shards, I apologize and my name's James" I said. "I accept your apology and my name's Link" Link said. After I was finished telling Link about the Soul Shards, when a girl wearing silver and purple top armor with chain mail, a white cape, silver shoes and white legging wielding a Spiked Shield and Short Sword and curly blond hair attack Link, he quickly brought his Mirror Shield up to block the sword attack ans slashed at the girl but her armor protect her from the attack so he took out a Bomb and threw it at her but she bashed it away with her sword so he took out his Longshot and grabbed the Bomb and bashed the bomb against the girl, making the bomb blow up and sending the girl flying and having something fly out of her pocket and landed at my feet, then the girl got up, and retreated, then Link saw me pick up what looked like a Soul Shard that I told Link about, then I quickly put it in my bag. "Who was that?" Link asked putting away his Master Sword and Mirror Shield. "That was Abelia, a strong warrior that's trying to protect her Empire" I said. Later that night, Link and I made camp in a forest near the road, I was cleaning my Short Sword and Link was playing his Ocarina of Time when a rustling sound came from a nearby bush, Link quickly put his Ocarina of Time away and took out his Master Sword and Mirror Shield while I quickly took out my bow and readied three arrows, pointing the bow at the bush, then the creature attacked, I quickly fired the three arrows making the creature stop while Link knocked the creature unconscious using the Shield Attack with the Mirror Shield. After the creature was knocked out, a piece of Soul Edge fell out of the creature's pocket so I quickly grabbed the piece and threw it into my bag.

"Why do you always throw the Soul shards into your bag?" Link asked putting away his Master Sword and Mirror Shield for his Ocarina of Time. "Because this bag has a magic aura where it blocks the Soul Shards from leading Soul Edge toward us and to help weaken the Soul Shards to where they can't drive anyone crazy" I said laying out my sleeping bag to go to sleep while Link laid up against a tree and began to play his Ocarina of Time until he fell asleep. When Link woke up the next day, he sensed something evil so he quickly woke me up and I took out my Short Sword while Link took out his Master Sword and Mirror Shield and waited for the evil to come at us, but when the evil didn't come, I sheathed my sword and was about to go to a nearby lake to wash up when a ninja star landed near my feet so I quickly took out my bow and fired three arrows quickly killing an Assassin. "There's more than one" I said quickly reloading my bow with three more arrows, then suddenly Lizardmen starting charging toward Link and I when they were quickly killed by a Samurai wearing an eye patch over his right eye, breast plate armor, baggy grey pants, side plates, yellow rope, lower leg armor, black sandals, blond hair, and wielding a Katana. "Arthur!" I said. "James! How long has it been?" Arthur asked. After the two were finished talking, the Assassins quickly attacked but were quickly killed by Arthur.

"So where you headed?" I asked. "I'm looking for Mitsurugi so that he could help me destroy Soul Edge" Arthur said sheathing his Katana and walking away. After Arthur left, Link checked his supplies and noticed that he didn't bring any food and I was also looking through my bag and noticed that I also didn't have any food either so we decided to go to the nearest town. When Link and I reached the town, a girl wearing a black dress with a white blouse, chained Kunais attached to the dress, black and grey pantyhose, black shoes, white and black hair with a red ribbon, and wielding a Halberd appeared in front of us. "Ashlotte, it's been awhile" I said putting my hand on the hilt of my Short Sword. "Oh hello James, and don't worry, I'm not after you Soul Shard this time, I'm only after the power that dress boy here has" Ashlotte said. "It's a Tunic!" Link said taking out his Master Sword and Mirror Shield.

"Link no! She's too strong for you! Let me fight her!" I yelled unsheathing my Short Sword. Then suddenly, a woman wearing a golden Helmet with a gold dress and wielding a Chained Sickle appeared and quickly began to attack Ashlotte, Link quickly charged toward the woman but she turned to attack Link when she was hit in the side by three arrows. "Leave now or die!" I yelled with my bow armed with three more arrows. The woman quickly disappeared leaving Ashlotte wanting to fight Link and me wanting to fight Ashlotte. "You know what? I think I'll just leave you alone for now" Ashlotte said quickly disappearing. After Ashlotte left, we quickly looked for a food joint when a Dagger hit a pole in front of Link so he grabbed the Dagger, pulled it out of the pole, and began to look at it when a rich-looking person wearing a white cape, coat and pants with black boots. "Thank you for finding my Dagger for me, and now if you don't excuse me, I have to win a battle" the man said.

"Who was that and who was that woman?" Link asked. "The Woman who was attacking Ashlotte was Aurelia and the man was Chester, he likes to fight people if they get in his way" I said. When we reached a food joint, I saw everything that we needed for our journey. "How much do you sell your food for?" Link asked. "Meat: 2 Shillings, Fruits: 1 Shilling, Vegetables: 3 Shillings, and Grains: 4 Shillings" The Clerk said. "Would this cover it for the meat?" Link asked pulling out a Purple Rupee (50). "*Gasp* you have enough money to buy everything here and I'm an excellent Jeweler if you want me to turn that into Shillings" the clerk said.

"How about this instead?" Link asked putting the Purple Rupee (50) away for a Green Rupee (1). The clerk took the money and we bought everything at the food court and was getting ready to head North when we heard a commotion coming from an alley way. "What do you mean that Chester got away! Go and find him and bring him back to me!" a man said walking out of the alley way. "Who was that?" Link asked. "That was Demuth, soon to be king" I said. When we reached another part of the forest, Link took out his Ocarina of Time and began playing a song that quickly put me to sleep.


	5. The Fight for the Soul Shards

Chapter 4

The Fight for the Soul Shards

When I woke up the next day, I saw Link cooking some meat on a rotating stick slowly rotating the meat when he noticed me waking up. "Morning James" Link said. "Morning Link" I said. After the two ate their meat and cleaned up their camping equipment, Link quickly sensed someone coming so he took out his Master Sword and Mirror Shield when a man wearing full body armor with grey hair and beard wielding a Lance attack Link, the man quickly began to pound the Mirror Shield with his Lance trying to break it but Link jumped did a Shield Attack to make the man stagger back then Link quickly took out his Fairy Bow and quickly quickly strung an armor piercing Arrow. "Speak now or die! What do you want from us and who are you!" Link demanded. "My name is Girardot Argezas and I want those Soul Shards you have there" Girardot said point toward Link's Golden Gauntlets. "I don't have the Soul Shards!" Link said pulling the arrow back ready to fire.

"Why do you want the Soul Shards?" I asked stringing three armor piercing arrows. "I want them so I could destroy them to protect my Empire with Abelia" Girardot said. Both Link and I lowered our bows and Girardot lowered his Lance. "If you ever need me to come with you on your journey just let me know" Girardot said disappearing into the forest. When Link and I got out of the forest a Dual Kunai landed at Link's feet, I quickly took out my bow, strung three arrows, and waited for the attacker to make his next move, when I heard something behind me, I quickly turned behind me and fired the three arrows, killing the attacker, and I noticed Link whispering the word, Greed. "So the guy's name was Greed huh? Now I guess that everyone will be very happy now that Greed's dead" I said putting away my Bow and we began to walk to town. When we reached town, I noticed that Link was looking at a small tavern so we decided to go over and see if we could get some information on where to get a map when someone came flying toward us almost hitting us and a woman with brown hair wrapped up in two balls wearing a white apron, glasses, and Chinese clothes.

"And don't come back! Hm, oh I see that we have customers" the woman said. When we got inside the tavern, everyone was looking at Link and me with eyes that look like they're looking for a fight until we reached the counter. "So, what cane we get you?" the woman asked. "Can you tell us where to go to get a map?" I asked. The woman began looking around to see if anyone was near her, then she leaned over and told us to follow her to the back room where weapons, beer glasses, food, and maps were kept. "This is one of the finest maps, you can have it free of charge and my name's Hualin and if you're on a journey to destroy Soul Edge, then I'm always glad to help you on your journey, just come back and tell me" Hualin said leading us out the back door. When we made it out of the back door and walked out an alley way when a giant club hit Link in the stomach but he was still standing, then I looked up to see a woman wearing a light blue ribbon with pink flames, a black cloak with red flames, the right sleeve ripped off revealing her bandaged arm, and wearing bandages around her feet with red fingerprints around the bandages.

"Kamikirimusi! I'm not giving you the Soul Shards so you can just forget it!" I yelled pulling out my Bow and stringing three arrows. "Oh relax James, I'm not after you this time, I'm after that boy right there who's wearing a dress" Kamikirimusi said. "It's a Tunic!" Link yelled throwing the giant club toward Kamikirimusi, knocking her down off the roof and knocking her unconscious. "How did you manage to hold that thing?" I asked. "These Golden Gauntlets give me the power to lift whatever I want" Link said. After we left town, three daggers landed at our feet and we quickly took out our bows and quickly stringing arrows, then a girl with pink hair wearing a purple blouse with silver gauntlets, and pieces of armor with a turquoise leather belt appeared with her sword drawn. "Luna?" I asked lowering my Bow.

"James? Is that you?" Luna asked quickly sheathing her sword, running up to me and giving me a hug. "Sorry about throwing these Daggers, I thought I sensed someone carrying Soul Shards with them" Luna said sheathing her Daggers in her turquoise leather belt. After Luna walked down to the town where we just visited, we began walking again and noticed that it was going to be dark soon so we quickly walked into the forest and camped in for the night. The next day we quickly got up, cleaned up, and walked down to another town when Link noticed an armor shop so we walked inside when a Dagger came our way but Link quickly grabbed the blade with his right hand. "It's not polite to throw a weapon at a complete stranger" Link said throwing the dagger back, making it stab the counter. "Looks like we got ourselves a natural born fighter here" One of the swordsman said. "Let's see how good he is against all of us" Another Swordsman saying unsheathing his sword.

The others quickly unsheathed their swords and charged toward Link and he just stood there until they were bunched up and close enough for him to do the Mortal Draw, quickly disarming them of their swords and knocking them unconscious and he quickly sheathed his sword. "So I see that your looking for some armor right?" A girl with blond hair, some kind of white hat, an apron, white pantyhose, brown shoes, and a blue skirt cam walking out from the back with what looked like a full body armor that you could walk easy in her arms asked. "Yes I'm looking for some armor, how about that armor there?" I asked pointing the armor she was holding. "Alright, that'll be 300 Shillings" the girl said. "Lynette you know I could never pay for something that high" I complained. "Sorry James, that's how much they are" Lynette said. "Would this cover it?" Link asked pulling out a Green Rupee.

Lynette quickly snatched the rupee and threw the armor toward Link who gave me and we quickly walked out. When we left the town, a Giant Shuriken came out of nowhere and and was heading toward Link but he managed to grab the shuriken and threw it to a nearby tree, cutting the tree and killing the attacker that was in the tree, I looked at the shuriken and noticed that it was Miser's shuriken, grabbed it, and destroyed it, revealing a giant piece of Soul Edge, I quickly grabbed it a shoved it into my bag and walked into the forest to camp out for the night. Later that night, Link just got done building a fire when a man came out of nowhere and quickly began to attack Link but he quickly took out his shield and began to block the attack, then he quickly took out his sword and stabbed the man, but nothing happened, so he quickly took his sword out, jumped back, took out his Bow, and fired an arrow that had light around the arrowhead pierce through the man killing him and completely shutting down the Soul Shard, I quickly grabbed it and put it in my bag away from the other Soul Shards. The next morning, I woke up to see a woman attacking another woman who was Shura, so I quickly took out my Bow, strung three arrows, whispered light, and fired the three Light Arrows quickly killing Shura and the other woman (named Scheherazade) quickly disappeared, then Link woke up to see me putting away my bow. Later that day, we were walking down the road when I saw Strife killing Girardot, so I quickly took out my bow but Strife was gone.


	6. The First Big Fight

Chapter 5

The First Big Fight

When I woke up the next morning, I heard some rustling in the bushes so I quickly took out my sword and was about to wake up Link when the Assassins came from the trees and were going after Link when all of them were quickly killed with his sword by doing a Spin Attack, then he quickly sheathed his sword and helped me clean up camp. When we got out of the forest, I noticed someone fighting Astaroth so I quickly took out my Bow and strung three arrows but Link quickly charged toward Astaroth and helped the person fight against Astaroth, when the man threw Astaroth back by kicking him, Link quickly charged toward him and when he finally hit the ground, he did the Ending Blow, killing Astaroth and making a Soul Shard appear, so he grabbed it and put it in a box that had a weird triangle on it with red, blue, and green colors on the box with a blue material inside, he put the Soul shard in there and he put the box away, and I saw the man walking behind Link with his Nunchaku still in his hand, then Link took out his sword and told him to put away his weapon or die, so he did and I realized that the man was Maxi. Maxi was wearing white pants, white vest, purple belt, black hair shaped like Elvis's hair, and having two Nunchakus hung around his belt. After Maxi and I were finished talking, we reached a town that was in ruins, so we quickly ran through the burning town when we heard a scream coming from an alley way, then I saw Link charging toward the alley way with Maxi and me following close behind with our melee weapons drawn. When we got to the alley way, we saw four Berserkers around a woman who was in a corner with a shattered shield and her sword was out of her reach, the Berserker was about to finish her when something held him back, he looked behind him to see Link with his Longshot out that hooked onto the Berserker's armor. "It's not nice to attack someone who's defenseless" Link said pushing a button making the Longshot pull him toward the Berserker, then he turned around as he was falling and kicked the Berserker in the face, sending him behind Maxi and me. Then he took out his Megaton Hammer and bashed the Berserker's foot, causing him to fall back and topple over the other two Berserkers, then I heard the Berserker charging toward us so I turned around and whispered "death" and stabbed my sword into the Berserker's leg, killing him, then Maxi was quickly hitting the Berserkers with his Nunchaku but nothing was happening so Link used his Megaton Hammer and destroyed the three Berserker's armor, giving him, Maxi, and me and chance to kill the remaining knights.

After they were killed, Link turned toward the girl who had no clue what just happened was looking at Link with a weird face, Link took out his Ocarina and played a song that turned that turned the shattered shield back into the shape the shield had, then I realized that the woman was Cassandra, she had blonde hair, with brown pantyhose, white and blue skirt, pink ribbons wrapped around shoulder plates, her shield was blue with the sign of Greece embedded on it and her sword was the Omega Sword. After Link helped Cassandra to her feet, she quickly wrapped her arms around Link's neck and gave him a tight hug. "Wish that could've been me" Maxi thought. "Lucky" I thought. "Is she still frightened or is it something else?" Link asked himself. Cassandra realized what she was doing and she quickly released Link from the hug blushing and quickly apologized, grabbed her sword and shield, and quickly ran out of the town.


	7. The Fight with Cervantes and Charade

Chapter 6

The Fight with Cervantes and Charade

When we made it to another town, Maxi quickly ran to a dock where his ship and crew were, he said that we could come and quickly got on the ship and sailed away from the town. When the ship was far away from town, a fog began to roll in and we quickly took out our melee weapons but Link took out his Bow. "Why did you take your bow out? You won't be able to see the attacker" I said. "The fog is my best advantage point" Link said closing his eyes and raising his left hand. Then Suddenly, Link quickly strung an arrow, turned to the starboard side of the ship, and fired the arrow, the tip quickly burned red and flew into the fog, hitting a ship that was next to us with the fire arrow on the ship. "Cervantes!" I yelled pulling out my Short Sword. "Ah James, I thought I would find you here, now hand over those Soul Shards" Cervantes demanded.

Before I could say anything, Link quickly charged toward Cervantes with Fire Arrows ready and he began to attack the ship with the Fire Arrows, making the ship burn faster and making it sink with Cervantes and his crew. When Link returned to our ship, Cervantes's ship quickly returned to the surface like nothing happened. "You bastard! Now you'll die! Cervantes yelled jumping on our ship with Charade and quickly attacked when their ship was quickly sunk by a Sail Battleship, we quickly turned to see Cassandra, Heihachi, Kilik, Mitsurugi, Necrid, Rock, Seong Mi-na, Sophitia, Talim, Xianghua, and Yun-Seong waving at us as they continue to sail past us to Russia, then we turned our attention to Cervantes and Charade who mysteriously vanished. When we made it to the Kanin Peninsula, we quickly docked the ship and began walking toward the town when Heihachi came out of nowhere and attacked Link, Heihachi punched Link so hard that he was thrown back into a building. "Hand over the Soul Shards or die skirt boy!" Heihachi demanded. "I keep telling everyone, it's a tunic! And I don't have the Damn Soul Shards!" Link yelled getting up, pulling taking out his Master Sword and Mirror shield, and charged toward Heihachi, only to be thrown back again by another powerful punch. "If you keep that up skirt boy, you're going to die!" Heihachi said. "It's a damn tunic!" Link yelled getting up.

"Heihachi! Link's on our side!" I yelled. "Oh he is? My apologies Mr. Link, my name's Heihachi, and may I join your team?" Heihachi asked. "Sure" I quickly said. After we walked out of the town, Link kept staring at Heihachi closely. "Uh sorry about that whole skirt boy thing, it's just that tunic looked like a skirt" Heihachi apologized sheepishly. "Alright just don't say it again" Link said in a disgusted tone. "Hey why don't you cool it Link okay? Now I just said I was sorry, why can't you just forgive me?" Heihachi asked.

"Forgive you? You accuse me for having a Soul Shard like everyone else has, you call me skirt boy, and you try to kill me even though I told you that I didn't have the damn Soul Shard in the first place!" Link yelled his left hand on the hilt of the Master Sword. "Well I didn't know you were a good guy until James told me!" Heihachi snapped back. "That's no excuse for trying to kill me!" Link yelled taking out his Master Sword and Mirror Shield. "You don't want to start with me because remember, I whooped your butt good earlier" Heihachi said. "What'd you say?" Link asked charging toward Heihachi when I stopped the two from fighting. "Both of you knock it off! Both of you are acting like children! Now can we just get along without each other reaching at each other's throat?" I asked. "Yeah" Heihachi said. "Whatever" Link said putting away his Master Sword and Mirror Shield.


	8. The Fight with Ivy

Chapter 7

The Fight with Ivy and the Triforce of Courage activates in the new world

When we finally made it to a city, a woman with white hair, revealing purple armor, her left arm had a Golden Claw, and wielding a whip-like sword appeared in front of us. "Hand over the Soul Shard and no one gets hurt" Ivy said holding out her golden claw hand in front of us. "You can just forget it Ivy!" I yelled unsheathing my Short Sword. "I don't them from you hothead, I wanted them from skirt boy over there" Ivy said pointing her sword toward Link. "That's it! I've had it with people mistaking my tunic for a dress or a skirt and I don't having the fucking Soul Shard!" Link yelled taking out his Master Sword and Mirror Shield. Then suddenly, something on Link's left hand began to glow through his left Golden Gauntlet, turning his Tunic golden (the Golden Tunic looks like the Magic Armor from TP,) the rim of the Mirror Shield turned golden, the hilt of the Master Sword turned golden as well, then he charged toward Ivy so fast that almost none of us could see him but Ivy somehow managed to block the attack and with the flick of her wrist, the sword turned into a whip, then she tried to disarm Link of his Master Sword but Ivy's sword was bashed out of her hand and Link's sword was pointed toward Ivy's throat. "Now leave or die!" Link said handing her back her sword. Ivy grabbed her sword and walked away.

Then suddenly the thing on Link's hand stopped glowing and everything returned to normal and he quickly passed out and Maxi, Heihachi, and I quickly picked him up and carried him into the city's hospital. When Link woke up, he quickly realized that his stuff was gone and he was in a hospital bed. "What happened?" Link asked setting up. "After Ivy walked away from her defeat, you passed out" I said with concerned tone in my voice. After Link had gotten out of the hospital, a man with brown hair wearing a torn up coat as a cape, brown pants, brown shoes, a turquoise necklace and wielding a staff with a woman with brown hair, a light blue crown, light blue shirt with no back, blue pants, ribbons on her ankles, blue shoes, and wielding a sword came out of nowhere and attacked us. "Kilik! Xianghua! We're on your side!" I quickly yelled. "Our apologies James, let us know when you need us to help you destroy Soul Edge" Kilik said running with Xianghua running close behind him. When we left the city, a dark figure appeared in front of us with his sword and shield out and attacked Link, but Link was on his left knee and holding his Mirror Shield out in front of him.

"What do you Dark Link?" Link asked. "I want to kill you for killing me back in the Water Temple" Dark Link said. "But I killed you, how can you still be alive?" Link asked getting up. "Because Link, I'm a part of you and I can't die unless you were killed by someone" Dark Link said. "But won't that you as well?" Link asked. "No because a shadow can't kill the opposite of them" Dark Link said. "I defeated you before and I can do it again!" Link yelled pulling out his Master Sword.

"yes but this time I have a little help with me" Dark Link said waving his sword and shield around. "*Gasp* Link! He has the pieces of Soul Edges embedded in his sword and shield, let me fight him!" I yelled unsheathing my Short Sword. "No James, this is my fight so I must defeat him before he kills us all" Link said. "Always playing the hero huh Link? Well this time the hero's going to die!" Dark Link yelled charging toward Link. Link quickly brought his Mirror Shield up, hitting Dark Link in the chin then stabbing his sword in Dark Link's evil heart, Dark Link just laughed, grabbed the Master Sword's blade, not bothered by the shock, pulled it out of his chest, and threw Link off the hilt of the Master Sword and threw the sword the opposite direction, then he charged toward Link and quickly began to stab Link making blood burst out everywhere before kicking Link in the stomach making him cough up blood as he fell to the ground on his back. "See Link? I've gotten stronger, now this will be the end for you!" Dark Link said charging toward Link, Link quickly brought up his Mirror Shield to block Dark Link's attack, then he brought out his Great Fairy Sword, did a quick Shield Attack, then he quickly stabbed Dark Link in the chest with the Great Fairy Sword and Dark Link vanished in a cloud of black smoke. After Link had retrieved his Master Sword, he reached into his bag and pulled out a bottle of green liquid and drank the sour tasting liquid to the last drop, then he put the empty bottle back into his bag and we began walking off when we heard something in front of us and Link quickly took out his Fairy Bow and strung an unlit Bomb Arrow while I quickly strung three arrows to my Bow, Maxi took out his Nunchakus, and Heihachi began powering up his gauntlets when a man in movable body armor with dirty blonde hair, two Long Swords on his back, and wielding a giant sword similar to Soul Edge was running in front of what looked like a huge group of Lizardmen.

"Dinolfos!" Link yelled firing the now lit Bomb Arrow (don't ask me how it became lit because I don't even know) and killing almost almost half of all the Lizardmen there. Then the man turned around and began throwing Kunais and Shurikens toward the Lizardmen, quickly killing them except for one. This Lizardman was wielding an axe and a shield, there were bits of armor around his dinosaur like body, a plate around his neck, and began speaking some kind of language that Link recognized quickly. Translation: "Stop this Judas, I keep telling you that I'm on your side so please stop it!" The Lizardman pleaded. "Sorry Aeon but it can't be helped since you killed my parents when I was only 12 years old!" Judas said speaking the same language and throwing Shurikens toward Aeon but I ran in front of the Shurikens and quickly deflected them with my Short Sword. "James! What're you doing saving Aeon?" Judas asked in the same language as James. "This is the wrong Lizardman you're seeking revenge on, the real Lizardman that killed your parents has been dead for over three years now!" James said. "I'm sorry Aeon, it's just that, you look a lot like the Lizardman that killed my parents" Judas said.

After I told Judas and Aeon that they could join our team, Judas decided to travel with us while he went to go get the rest of his lizardmen to help us on our journey to destroy Soul Edge. Later that night I asked Link what he called those Lizardmen. "I called them Dinolfos because that's what they looked like from my world" Link said. "We don't call them Dinolfos here, we call them Lizardmen" I said. Then we went to get some rest for the next day.


	9. The Big Battle with Nightmare

Chapter 8

The Big Battle with Nightmare

After Link recovered from his injuries and Judas healed him of Dark Link's Soul Edge's curse, we quickly began traveling through another part of another town that was in ruins, buildings on fire, and everyone was trying to escape the town and all could be heard was gun fire and death screams so we quickly ran toward the noise and I saw the biggest nightmare of my life, Nightmare was attacking the town with Soul Edge (Soul Calibur II.) Nightmare was wearing full body armor (Soul Calibur II,) and the town's riflemen were firing at Nightmare but acted like nothing had hit him so he took Soul Edge and quickly killed all the riflemen and returned to destroying the town when a man wearing bits of samurai armor over his body wielding a Katana charged toward Nightmare and left a big gash in Nightmare's armor before being thrown back by Soul Edge but the man landed on his feet. "You should leave while you have the chance Nightmare" the man said raising his Katana above his head. "you shouldn't be worrying about my life as you should yours Mitsurugi because it's you who's going to die!" Nightmare yelled charging toward Mitsurugi before being thrown into a building by Arthur. "You Conceited wretched Human! I will slice you up to bits before taking your soul!" Nightmare yelled charing toward Arthur before being thrown to the ground by a man with blonde hair, blue jacket, red and black shirt, red and brown belt, brown pants, blue gloves, blue shoes, and wielding a Rapier tackled Nightmare and stabbed Nightmare in the gash that was left by Mitsurugi but his Rapier broke, leaving the broken blade in Nightmare's stab wound, Nightmare quickly bashed him out of the way. "You really think that broken blade that's stuck in me really going to kill me? I'll kill you before the blade does any real harm!" Nightmare yelled. "Hand over Soul Edge and none of us won't have to die here Nightmare, I just want it for Amy's Safety" the man pleaded.

"Well Raphael, I think you should know that Amy's with me now and if you want her back alive I suggest you take this broken blade out of my wound" Nightmare suggested. Before Raphael made his decision, a girl wearing a full body Chinese dress with no sides to show some legging, brown hair, and wielding a Zanbatou came out of nowhere and stabbed her Zanbatou into Nightmare's gash making Nightmare scream in pain, then he bashed the woman away from him, grabbed the Zanbatou, broke it in two and charged to her when a man in full black with a green mask came out of nowhere and punched Nightmare so hard that he went through two buildings and most of his armor was gone from that massive attack, he got up, mumbled something under his breathe and disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke. After Nightmare vanished, Spawn jumped on top of a burning building and disappeared into the darkness. Then Mitsurugi, Arthur, and Seong Mi-na agreed to join Link's team on their journey to destroy Soul Edge.


	10. The Evil Side of Necrid

Chapter 9

The Evil side of Necrid

The next day, we quickly got out of a small forest to see a battle raging, Necrid, a full green monster with his hand similar to Nightmare's was attacking Cassandra, and her sister Sophitia, she had blonde hair, white and blue skirt, and wielding the Omega Sword and Elk Shield. "Necrid, let us help you with your problem" Cassandra pleaded with her shield up. "I don't need any help from any human!" Necrid yelled firing a blast of green magic toward Cassandra, throwing her back. Then suddenly, a woman in red with black hair and two swords on her back appeared, taking the sword that was on her back, charged , dodged the blasts and managed to crack the Soul Shard before being thrown back and being caught by Maxi, then Link quickly charged toward Necrid, jumping on the blasts, jumped over Necrid, pulled out his Ocarina of Time, and played the Song of Healing, pulling out the evil Soul Shard and destroying it, returning Necrid back to normal. After Necrid apologized to everyone and thanked Link, he decided to join Link's team along with Cassandra and Sophitia. When we reached a city, the whole place was in ruins, buildings were still burning, and only gunfire could be heard in the distance so we quickly ran over to the noise and noticed Dark Link, was destroying the city with the piece of Soul Edge. Link quickly charged toward Dark Link with his Master Sword and Mirror Shield out but was thrown back by Dark Link's Shield. "Necrid, come and help me destroy these traitors who tried to kill you" Dark Link lied. Necrid grabbed his head from the pain and began to turn evil when Link quickly played the Song of Healing on his Ocarina of Time, and when Dark Link had enough he vanished.

Later that day, Judas kept looking at Link until he asked Judas a question. "Link, I know where you came from, both James and I know where you came from, the weapons, the magic, the evil, the allies, all of it, including why you came here because you see Link, I'm a Time Navigator, I see everything through meditation, and when I get a quick shock, I know that something just happened from your world is going to happen in this world, and that song you played twice today, that was the Song of Healing, was that not?" Judas asked. "Y-yeah that's right" Link stammered. The next day, I woke up to see Judas coming back from the road and I figured that he was just getting his morning exercise so I didn't ask him where he went and waited for the others to wake up when I noticed Cassandra sleeping a little too close to Link, then when she woke up, she quickly backed away from Link blushing then Link woke up with a confused look on his face, got up, grabbed his bag, sword and shield, and walked toward the river to get cleaned up When Cassandra began walking in the same direction as Link so I quickly grabbed her by the shoulder and told her not to go that way until Link returns, she pouted and walked toward Sophitia. Then suddenly, a scream could be heard from the roadside and Necrid immediately knew who screamed. "That's Talim's scream!" Necrid yelled and everyone (except for Link) quickly ran out of the forest and noticed the girl in the full red ninja suit (Taki) on the ground covered in blood, and a girl with black hair, white shorts, short green shirt with sleeves, green, white, and red colored socks, green shoes, with her Dual Elbow Blades in front of her feet with Dark Link behind her with his right hand over her neck and his Soul Edge pointed toward her back. "You brought quite a bit of attention didn't you Talim? Well they're all going to die from your own friend Necrid, Necrid! Kill witnesses that stand around you!" Dark Link demanded and Necrid quickly began to lose control of himself.

Then Suddenly, a flash of something came out of the forest and bashed right into Dark Link, releasing Talim and sending one of her Dual Elbow Blades right into Necrid's orb on his chest, cracking it relieving Necrid of his pain and the flash of something was none other than Link (in his Zora Tunic) holding his Master Sword and Mirror Shield firmly in his hands. "You conceited Wretched Hylian! You'll pay for that!" Dark Link yelled picking up his Soul Edge and charging toward Link who had just quickly did the Helm Splitter but left him open for a barrage of attacks from Dark Link. Then he kicked Link to the ground, now Link had cuts on his arms, legs, a deep cut on his chest, a cut on his forehead, and his Zora Tunic was turning purple from the red blood mixing with the blue tunic, then Dark Link walked toward Link and began kicking him to make him cough up more blood, then Link quickly rolled toward Dark Link and did the Shield Attack into Dark Link's stomach and rolled over him to grab his Master Sword, when he did, he turned and Dark Link quickly stabbed him in the stomach so I quickly took out my bow, strung three arrows, whispered "Light" and fired the arrows that hit Dark Link stunning but the sword acted as a lightning rod, hitting Link and sending him into a tree, breaking the tree trunk and making the tree fall on top of Link. When everyone turned to fight Dark Link, he disappeared, then I quickly told Heihachi to get the tree off of Link while Necrid took Link deep into the forest and I turned to see Taki nowhere in sight so we quickly ran deep into the forest with Link in Necrid's arms and his Master Sword, Mirror Shield, and the rest of his items were being carried by me. When we reached the center of the forest, Necrid carefully put Link down while Judas checked for any serious injuries, when he finished, he looked up with a concerned look on his face. "He's in a coma" Judas said. Everyone looked down at their feet except for Cassandra who began to cry, then Necrid realized that he still had Talim's Dual Elbow Blade still in his chest so he took it out and handed it to her who took it and quickly put it on her belt. Months passed since Link was in his coma, some thought he wasn't going to make it until he opened his eyes and Cassandra quickly hugged him but jumped back when Link told her that he was still in pain, then he looked around to find his stuff sitting next to a tree with a sleeping Judas right next to it.


	11. Meeting Yoshimitsu

Chapter 10

Meeting Yoshimitsu

A few months have passed and Link's wounds were beginning to heal and he was starting to walk around without any pain. One day I woke up to see Link gone along with his items so I quickly woke the others up and was about to grab my bag when I realized that my bag was gone. "Dammit Yoshimitsu!" I mumbled as I grabbed my Short Sword (the Short Sword never goes into my bag) and began running down toward the city that was just down the road. When we got to the city, I noticed Link and Yoshimitsu with my bag on his back with Link's bag, the Master Sword and Mirror Shield were nowhere on him so I figured that it was in Link's bag, Yoshimitsu had a helmet, blue clothes with pieces of armor, a flag on his back, a mask hiding his face, his right hand was mechanical, and he was wielding a Katana in his right hand. "Hand over the stuff that you stole from me!" Link demanded. "Steal from the rich and give to the poor" Yoshimitsu said holding his katana loosely. "You have no idea what you just stole from me!" Link yelled. "I steal expensive valuables from a dress wearing elf boy and give to the poor" Yoshimitsu said again.

"Now you asked for it!" Link yelled raising his left hand and making the Master Sword unsheathe itself and go right to Link's hand. Then suddenly, Taki dropped out of nowhere with her Katana in her right hand and a handful of Shurikens and Kunais in the other. "Back of elf boy! Anyone who attacks Yoshimitsu has to fight me before attacking him!" Taki said throwing the shurikens and kunais toward Link and charging toward him in the middle of the barrage of shurikens and kunais. Then suddenly, all of the shurikens and kunais fell to the ground and a clash of metal against metal happened in front of Link, and when he opened his eyes (he closed his eyes when a blur of something appeared in front of him,) Mitsurugi was standing in front of Link with his katana against Taki's katana. "Link, go fight Yoshimitsu and get your stuff back, I hold of Taki as long as I can!" Mitsurugi said. Link quickly charged toward Yoshimitsu, but he was nowhere to be found but Link quickly heard an almost quiet sound so he looked up to see Yoshimitsu flying away by twirling his katana, Necrid quickly formed a green ball of energy in his left hand and fired it at Yoshimitsu, hitting his mechanical hand making him fall into a building with the katana going down with the blade facing the ground so Link quickly ran toward the building to find the katana in between Yoshimitsu's legs barely missing the bags, his right hand busted, and Yoshimitsu was just getting up, dropping the two bags.

"You bastard! You destroyed my best hand! Now I'll kill you and take that sword of yours and give it to the poor!" Yoshimitsu said grabbing the hilt of his katana with his left hand. Link quickly charged toward Yoshimitsu but he disappeared and reappeared behind Link and was going for a stab but Link did a back flip over Yoshimitsu's head and stabbed him in the back but he blocked the attack with his katana, disappeared again and reappeared behind and stabbed Link but he dodged the attack and a quick Spin Attack disarming Yoshimitsu, then he quickly kicked him sending him into a wall, then he ran and grabbed Yoshimitsu by the neck, lifted him up, and placed the blade of the Master Sword near his neck. "No, don't kill me!" Yoshimitsu shrieked. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't slice of your head and turn it into a soup bowl for the Gorons!" Link yelled. "Because I know where Nightmare lives" Yoshimitsu said. Link released his grip on Yoshimitsu and walked over toward his bag, and searched through it to find everything still there including his Golden Gauntlets, he grabbed his Scabbard that had the Mirror Shield still attached, he sheathed his Master Sword and threw it on his back, snapped the sword belt, threw his bag around his back that quickly hid itself behind the Mirror Shield, put on his Golden Gauntlets, then he began to walk off when Yoshimitsu stopped him.

"Let me come with you" Yoshimitsu said. "After you stole my bag, gauntlets, and weapons do you really think that I can forgive you that easily? I don't think so" Link said slapping Yoshimitsu's hand away and began walking away again when Yoshimitsu stopped him again. "Could you at least fix my right hand?" Yoshimitsu asked. "Sure" Link said pulling out his Ocarina of Time and began playing Zelda's Lullaby restoring Yoshimitsu's hand back to normal. "Thanks, now can you let me come with you?" Yoshimitsu asked again. "Never!" Link yelled beginning to walk away when a Kunai came from the entrance of the building toward Link but was sent back when he grabbed it by the point, twirled it and threw it back hearing the sound of wood splinter from a far off distance. "Show yourself coward!" Link yelled.

Then Suddenly, a flash of red came rushing toward Link but was quickly thrown back by a Shield Attack. "That the best you got?" Link asked still holding his Mirror Shield in his right hand. Nothing happened so he walked toward the body and noticed that he knocked Taki unconscious so he put away his shield and reunited with his team when Yoshimitsu appeared behind Link with his Katana sheathed. "Let me come with you" Yoshimitsu pleaded. "You don't give up do you? Well, alright you can come, but if you steal any of our stuff again, you're as good as dead" Link said throwing me my bag that I quickly threw around my back. When Taki woke up, she complemented on Link for throwing a kunai back at her and knocking her unconscious with the Mirror Shield and asked if she could come along and I said yes. Later that day, we were walking into town at night to get a room for the night when something dropped in front of us, we couldn't see the thing that dropped in front of us except for it's glowing green eyes that was staring at Link that looked like it was piercing through him. "You! Answer me! Tell me where Soul Edge is or die!" The man said grabbing Link by the collar of his Tunic, and lifting him off the ground.

"Spawn! Let Link go and that blade is evil, how many times do we have to tell you that!" I yelled. "Silence James! Now tell me Link, where is Soul Edge!" Spawn demanded tightening his grip on Link's collar. Link raised his hands, grabbed Spawn's hand, and began to pull his hand apart. "What?" Spawn asked throwing Link into the air, then he turned his double-edged axe into a Bow, an arrow appeared in his hand, strung the arrow and fired it towards Link. Then suddenly, a beam came from where Link was and was headed straight for Spawn, but he turned his Bow into a shield, and blocked the beam, then he looked to see Link unscathed. "This can't be!" Spawn said turning his shield back into his double-edged axe and charged toward Link. Link just stood there, waiting for the perfect moment to strike, then when Spawn jumped and landed his axe on Link but he grabbed the blade with his hand and threw Spawn into a building, then Spawn got up without any difficulty.

"Trying to piss me off?" Spawn asked gripping the hilt of his axe and charged toward Link. Link grabbed the blade of the axe again but Spawn quickly punched Link in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him, then he took his axe and bashed Link into a building. Fool! You should've told me where Soul Edge is and now you'll die!" Spawn yelled beginning to charge toward Link. Then suddenly, something stopped Spawn cold (literally) so he looked down to see his right foot covered in ice. "What?" Spawn asked in disbelief looking at his frozen foot. "Spawn! I don't want to hurt you but I will if try to kill my friend Link, now I suggest you leave before more of these Ice Arrows come your way!" James threatened stringing three more arrows and whispered "Ice." Spawn broke up the ice with his axe then he charged toward me with his axe raised so I fired the three Ice Arrows but they were quickly deflected by his axe, then I saw Maxi charging toward Spawn with his Nunchakus drawn, only to be thrown back against me, then Heihachi charged toward Spawn with his fists burning with soul energy, then he began punching Spawn numerous times before sending him into a church.

"You're pissing me off!" Spawn yelled getting up. Heihachi quickly charged toward Spawn when Kilik and Xianghua landed in front of Spawn and Heihachi. "Spawn! Stop this madness! If you keep going after the wrong people for the cursed blade, all you'll be doing is helping Nightmare!" Kilik said getting into his fighting position. "Why should I listen to a human like you when I could just kill you Kilik!" Spawn yelled charging toward Kilik when Xianghua attacked him but was thrown back and Kilik managed to catch her leaving him open for Spawn's attack when Aeon Calcos appeared and blocked the attack with his shield. "What?" Spawn asked when he jumped away from Aeon but was sent flying into Aeon's shield by Heihachi. "You're really pissing me off!" Spawn yelled getting up, grabbing Aeon and throwing him into Heihachi, then charging toward him and bashing them into Kilik and Xianghua into a building. "That's enough Spawn! Now you've gone too far!" Judas yelled pulling out his Zweihander, and charged toward Spawn, locking his sword with Spawn's axe, but the impact of the sword almost broke the axe.

Spawn quickly jumped back but only to be tackled by Mitsurugi, then Judas charged toward Spawn, jumped, and pushed his sword deep into Spawn's axe so hard that the axe broke. "This can't be!" Spawn yelled looking at his now destroyed axe. Arthur began charging toward Spawn and was about to stab him when a blast of green energy erupted from his body, throwing everyone back and wounding us when we landed on their backs, hips, etc.

Spawn's POV

"I warned you to not piss me off, and now all of you will die!" I yelled gripping a fragment of my cape and turning it into a sword, then I began walking toward James. "Die!" I whispered as I was about to stab James in the heart when a pile of rubble erupted from where I bashed Link into that was once a house, but standing there was not Link, but someone else that looked familiar from the dream I had a few night ago. "You!" I yelled charging toward the person.

Link/Fierce Deity Link's POV

When Spawn came charging toward me with a sword instead of an axe I knew that this would be a fight I would be able to win so I quickly charged toward Spawn and locked my sword with his sword but his sword broke from the impact and I took my chance and began to slash him as what looked like dark blood gushed out from his body and landing on my white tunic, then I took my right hand, and a blue sphere began to form, then I quickly landed it on one of Spawn's cuts. "Fierce Deity Wind!" I yelled as Spawn went flying into a huge building, then he got up, mumbled something under his breath, and disappeared into the now coming sunrise, then I quickly sheathed my sword, took off my mask, threw it into my knapsack, then I passed out.


End file.
